Despite the ongoing proliferation of useful digital devices having various form-factors such as slates and electronic whiteboards, such technology often hinders (rather than helps) interactions between small groups of people. Whereas natural human conversation is fluid and dynamic, discussions that rely on digital content, such as slides, documents, and clippings, often remain stilted and unnatural due to the awkwardness of manipulating, sharing, and displaying information on and across multiple devices.